Enemy At The Gates
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: They were meant to be getting something from town and go straight home but Arthur's stubbornness got them into trouble at a multi-storey car-park and refuses to pay two pounds when he makes a mistake. AU.


**Title: **Enemy At The Gates

**Pairings: **Arthur/Merlin

**Summary: **They were meant to be getting something from town and go straight home but Arthur's stubbornness got them into trouble at a multi-storey car-park and refuses to pay two pounds when he makes a mistake. AU.

**Note: **Inspired by a Frasier episode I saw on television.

* * *

The day was going perfectly well in Merlin's opinion until they arrived at the multi-storey car park that afternoon. Merlin had insisted Arthur should drive them to town to do a tiny bit of shopping since Arthur's family was coming over for tea tomorrow and Arthur agreed whole-heartedly since he had no idea what to cook and was extremely thankful that Merlin was the one who was always organized.

They had just pulled up into the car park when Merlin noticed a car-parking space right outside the very same shop he wanted to go in. "Hey Arthur! There's a space there, we could go in that one instead of going in here."

Arthur stole a quick glance at it before looking back at the front. "All right. Give me a second and I'll swing this car around."

Of course, he couldn't reverse since he had another car behind him so he went through the barrier and drove towards the exit and between the exit and entrance, there was a little hut where the security guard sat with his window wide open, reading the newspaper.

Arthur rolled down his window and cleared his throat and the security guard looked up. He was a large, beefy man with a curly black moustache that looked positively ridiculous and had small beady green eyes.

"My partner and I just literally drove through but we made a mistake because we went to the wrong car park. Is it okay if you could let us through?" Arthur asked as he handed the security guard his ticket.

The security guard took it and typed something on the computer before looking at Arthur, looking bored. "You have to pay two pounds for that."

"What?! Two pounds? You can't be serious." Arthur fumed.

"It's okay, I've got two pounds-" Merlin began as he began to take his money out but Arthur looked at him sharply.

"You put that away right now!" Merlin quickly did so, wondering if he should just pay anyway. Arthur turned to look at the security guard. "Listen, we've just literally drove through about five seconds ago and we are in a hurry to be somewhere so if you would _kindly _let us through, we'll be on our way without any trouble."

The security guard shook his head. "Sorry sir, you still have to pay two pounds in order to get through the barrier and you might want to do it soon because you're holding everyone up." He pointed towards the back of the car and Merlin and Arthur looked to see two cars parked up behind them, the drivers glaring at them.

Arthur looked back at the security guard. "Well listen here-" He squinted at the name badge of the guard. "Neil, you better let us through or so god help us I am just going to sit here and wait until you lift up that barrier. Or otherwise I'll call my father who if you don't know, is currently the mayor of this town."

Merlin face-palmed. Really, Arthur could be such an embarrassment.

Neil shrugged and sat back. "Fine by me. But you'll still have to pay two pounds."

Arthur clenched at his steering-wheel, his knuckles going white before he rolled up his window and turned to Merlin. "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Look just pay two pounds! That way we're not holding anybody up and we can just go into that parking space over there!" Merlin pointed at the still empty parking space across the road. "I even have the two pounds on me."

Arthur shook his head, being stubborn. "No. This is an absolutely ridiculous policy and I would not stand for it. I will sit here and wait until _Neil-" _He spat the security guards name out. "Lets us through."

"You're still going to have to pay two pounds though."

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

_Two Hours later_

Arthur and Merlin were still both sat in their car, Merlin's arms folded across his chest and was growing more embarrassed by the minute as people in the cars behind them kept blasting their horns at them, wanting to get out of the car-park. They even heard people yelling and Merlin took a quick glance through the rear mirror to see people getting out of the cars and talking and pointing at them and he shrunk even further into his seat.

There was a knock on Arthur's window and Arthur turned to find an extremely tall man wearing a checkered shirt who had a bald head. Arthur slowly rolled down the window and looked at the man cautiously.

"What is this waiting about for?" The man asked, folding his arms.

"For a good cause!" Arthur replied, with a slight huff. "I accidently drove into the wrong car park and went to turn around and Neil-"Arthur pointed angrily at the security guard who was sat in his chair, looking bored at them. "Demanded that we had to pay two pounds! Two pounds!"

Merlin looked up at the man. "Just so you know, I did actually offer to pay the two pounds."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur glared at him and Merlin rolled his eyes before Arthur turned to the man again. "So now I'm sitting here waiting until Neil lifts up the barrier."

"Listen mate, just pay the bloody two pounds. I'm going to be late for a very important meeting at work and all these other people I'm sure have somewhere else to be as well." The man pointed behind the car and Arthur poked his head out of the window to find a large crowd forming behind his car.

"What's all this waiting for?!" A young woman shouted angrily at him.

"Like I said to this man here, it's for a good cause! I am not paying two pounds for being here less than five seconds."

"Just pay the bloody two pounds! I'm going to be late with meeting my personal Doctor!" An elderly man shouted, pointing his walking stick at Arthur.

Arthur looked at them in disbelief. "But can't you all see that this is for a good cause? Two pounds can be rather expensive you know!"

"No!" They all shouted and Arthur quickly ducked his head back in the car and rolled up the window before turning to Merlin.

"They don't agree with me!"

"Of course they wouldn't! You're the one that's holding them up!" Merlin grumbled. "Look, I got two pounds in my pocket. Let me just pay Neil and the sooner I can pay him, the quicker we can get out of here and forget this ordeal."

"Oh Merlin not you too. Can't you see this is for a good cause? That I'm standing against this stupid car parking policy?"

"Look you listen to me you clotpole, the space we were going to take outside the shop is gone now thanks to your stubbornness!" Merlin unfastened his seatbelt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked alarmed.

"Standing outside with the other people until you have finally come to your senses." Merlin got out of the door before slamming it, making Arthur wince and he watched from the rear mirror as Merlin joined over to the crowd.

He would not give in. Not until Neil has given up.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Arthur heard the door open and he turned to see Merlin climb back in and Arthur refused to look at Merlin. "Come back to join me in my cause?"

"No I came back because my feet were sore from standing there." Merlin replied stiffly before he looked at the time. They have been here for three hours and already their was a huge traffic jam in the car park. "You have caused a huge traffic jam you know. Going all the way up to the fifth floor."

"Good. That'll teach them."

"Hope you're proud of this."

"I am. I'm protesting for a cause that I believe in."

"We've been here for three hours and we haven't achieved anything. We've achieved nothing but anger and I'm pretty sure someone will be calling the Police soon if we do not hurry up and pay. Besides, what will your father think? Your father has a reputation to uphold with him being the mayor and you wouldn't want to ruin that for him by being an cabbage head!"

Arthur sighed. Merlin did have an excellent point. His partner was right and he knew it. If his father heard about this he would be appalled by his son's behaviour and Arthur would do anything to please his father, not disappoint him.

"Fine. I give up. But we are _not _to speak of this incident ever again you hear?" Arthur warned as he rolled down his window. Merlin grinned in triumph as Arthur cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at Neil.

Neil looked over at Arthur and raised an eyebrow. "Got anything else to complain about?"

"No...Actually, I've come to pay now." Arthur admitted as Merlin pressed the two pounds into his palms.

Neil typed something into the computer and waited for a few seconds before something flashed on the screen and turned to look at Arthur. "That's four pounds."

Arthur handed Merlin back the two pounds. "Buckle up Merlin." Merlin looked confused but he held onto the door tightly anyway as Arthur drove right through the barrier and straight out of the car-park not even looking back at the mess he has caused.

"Could of done that in the first place." Merlin commented once they were out of sight of the car-park.

"Shut up dollop-head."


End file.
